Ryou and the Diabound
by ShadowQueen46
Summary: Ryou, a small town village boy with a dream to be free. Free from the girls who fawn over him. Free from this village that will never understand him. Ryou gets more then he wishes when he gives up his freedom for his friend, Yugi's grandfather; to a horrible monster. But is there more to this monster then he frist thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**: Hello everyone. I have always loved beauty and the Beast and I thought it would be fun to write about it but with Yu-Gi-Oh characters. This will be my first time writing a fanfiction without one of my OC's being a main character so I hope this doesn't turn out badly.

**Discalmer**: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

**Shippings**:

Main:

Gemshipping (Ryou x Thief King Bakura/Akefia)

Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping (Yugi x Yami/Atem)

Side:

Thiefshipping (Bakura x Marik)

Puppyshipping (Joey x Seto)

Chaseshipping (Tristan x Duke)

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom called Domino. It was ruled by a terrible king. He didn't care about anyone or anything.

He wasn't always like this. At one point he was just a little boy with loving a family. But one night assassin's came and murdered his mother and father before his eyes and took the young prince from the palace to never be seen again. Leaving his younger brother to rule the kingdom.

Little did anyone know was that the prince had survived and grew up to be a well known Thief. He had soon grown tired of being a thief and returned to take back the throne. The people, though happy that prince had survived; didn't think it was wise to give the throne to the prince who grew up to be a thief.

The thief wouldn't take no for an answer and took the kingdom back by force. The people were powerless against the man who was known as the King of Thieves. There was nothing anyone could do. How was the kingdom going to survive a king who can't care about anyone but himself?

One man or mage was not going to stand for this. He had a plan to put a curse on the thief.

* * *

A party was going on in the castle. The thief had invited people from his kingdom and the kingdom over. Everyone was dancing and drinking. Trying to have a good time. The only guests that we're actually having fun were the ones visiting from the other kingdom. They didn't know how terrible the king was.

The thief sat on his thrown surrounded by many women. Unknown to him, he was going to have an unwanted visitor. The castle doors flew open and the mage walked in. He was dressed in mostly white and had a magic staff in his right hand. The guards tried to stop the mage but they all got pushed back by a gust of magic and we're frozen to the wall.

The guests screamed and moved out of the man's way. He walked up to the Thief King and glared at him. The Thief king smirked, amused by the this mage.

"And who are you supposed to be."

"I am the mage known as Shadi and you," He pointed at him with his staff; "are not meant to have the throne."

Akefia raised an eyebrow. "And what do you plan to do to dethrone me?"

Magic surrounded everyone in the castle. "You, a man who can't love anyone but himself. Will be cursed to stay inside this castle. Until you can love someone and have their love in return, you and everyone in this castle will cursed to be horrible monsters." Shadi slammed the staff on the floor.

A white light blinded everyone in room. When it died down everyone screamed. They we're all monsters. They ran for the doors but know matter what they all did no one could leave the castle.

The man, Shadi; was gone and in his place was a rose in a glass container. The thief king, know turn diabound carefully picked up the glass container with the rose in it. Then he heard Shadi. _As soon as this magical rose dies you'll all be stuck as monsters permanently. _Everyone stopped when they heard Shadi and starred at the rose. Ingnoring everyone in the throne room, Akefia went to his room with the rose.

* * *

Akefia always hated flowers. But now, as he stared at this red rose; he hated them even more. Who in there right mind could ever love someone like him? Even when he was human no could love him.

He could have his way with any woman or man he wanted. After all, he was a handsome man. But that wasn't love and never will be. What was love anyway? There is no such thing as love. So there was no way to break this curse.

A strong amount of anger took over him and he started trashing his room. Who does that man thing he is. Turning him into this monster. He should just destroy that rose. He was going to be stuck as this monster either way. He was just about to destroy it when someone yelled stop.

He turned to see who would dare to enter his room. Marik stood in the doorway. He was probably the only one that he would kinda consider to be his friend. But instead of a man with tan skin and blonde hair, he was now a revival jam in the shape of himself.

"I know you don't care about anyone in this castle but don't destroy everyones hope of being human again."

"And who are you tell me what to do!"

"Fine, don't listen to me but if you destroy that rose everyone is going to want to destroy you."

"Ha, like any of them could destroy me."

"Maybe not, but they will still be annoying to you. You don't want to be annoyed, right."

We starred at each for a while then I turned away from him. Damn it, he was right.

"Fine, I won't destroy the stupid rose."

Marik gave me a small smile. "Thank you."

I glared at him. "Shut up. I'm not doing this for you."

"I know." He than walked out of my room.

I looked back at the rose. Even though I didn't believe in love, for some reason; I really wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shippings**:

Main:

Gemshipping (Ryou x Thief King Bakura/Akefia)

Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping (Yugi x Yami/Atem)

Side:

Thiefshipping (Bakura x Marik)

Puppyshipping (Joey x Seto)

Chaseshipping (Tristan x Duke)

* * *

_A boy ran threw his village. Screams and crying surrounded him as he did. The smoke and ash made his eyes water, but he kept running. Afraid of what will happen if he stopped. The bandits came without warning. Just like his house came down without warning and took everything he loved with it. Tears steamed down his face as he remembered his family. Not to long go they were all happy and smiling as they all got ready for bed. How could everything go so bad in just a blink of an eye?_

_As the boy ran he didn't see the rubble in front of him and tripped over it. Pain shot threw his right knee. He sat up and held his knee, it was bleeding. His eyes widened at the bandit that came over to him._

_"Well if it isn't a little boy. I wander how much money I can get for you."_

_The boy got up to run but the man grabbed his arm before he could get away. Just when the boy thought his life was over, a rock came down on the mans head. The man fall to the ground, lifeless. With blood pouring out of his head._

_The boy screamed and moved away from the dead man. He looked up to see another boy standing up on a hill. The other boy looked a little like him but with shorter white hair. He jumped down next to him and grabbed his hand._

_"Run!" And they both ran. They ran until they were out of the burning village and into the woods._

_They stopped running to catch their breath. After a moment the other boy spoke up._

_"If you keep going straight threw these woods you should make it to another village."_

_The other boy turn to leave. "Wait, what about you." The other boy stopped, turned around and smirked at him. "Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself." Then the other boy ran away._

_"But I didn't even get to say thank you." The little boy whispered._

* * *

Ryou gasped awake. It was that dream again. He's been having dreams like that since he was ten. The day his village burned to the ground. Though this time it was different. This time, his dream played out exactly like it did in the past. It was more of a memory then a dream.

Normally in those dreams he either dies with his family or gets kidnapped by that bandit.

"Did you have that dream again?"

Ryou turned to the other side of the room. His roommate or more like best friend was sitting up in his bed staring at him with concern. He was short with tri-colored hair.

"Yes, but it was different this time. This time I was saved."

Yugi smiled. "Saved by that boy, right."

Ryou had told Yugi everything that happen that night and everything that happens in his dreams. How could he not when he wakes up everyday screaming. His friend would be even move worried about him than he already is if he didn't tell him.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll ever see him again."

He looked down to his to hands that gripped that sheets. "No, but I really hope that I do. I still want to thank him for saving me. If it wasn't for him. I wouldn't be standing here."

"Well I believe you'll see him again. I just know it."

Ryou smiled at Yugi. Glad that someone believed. Well Yugi was always like that. He believed there was good in everyone. He believed that life will get better even when it seems that it won't.

"Well Ryou, we better get up and start on our chores before grandpa decides to get us up."

Ryou laughed at that. He remembered when he and Yugi didn't want to get up so Mr. Muto decided to dump cold water on both of them. They never stayed in bed, in less they were sick; again after that. Yugi got up and grabbed his clothes. He then left the their room to change in the bathroom. Ryou then got up and changed in their room. They did this every morning as they got ready for the day.

Ryou dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans and then tried to get his hair under control. People say that his hair looks soft and fluffy but if they only knew that it took forever to get it that way.

He walked into the kitchen to see that Mr. Muto was already up. He was cleaning an artifact he found on his last adventure. Mr. Muto and Yugi plan on finding more artifacts to sell when they go on another adventure. This would be Yugi's second time going on an adventure with his grandfather.

"Good morning Ryou. Did you get a good nights rest last night."

"Good morning Mr. Muto. And yes, I did get a good nights sleep."

"That's good to hear."

"But I still had that dream like always. I just can't seem to let go of the past."

Mr. Muto stared at me with concern. "Now Ryou, you shouldn't forget about your past but don't let it run your life either."

Ryou smiled. "Okay Mr. Muto."

He smiled back at Ryou and then went back to cleaning the artifact.

Ryou got to work on making breakfast. Today was his turn to make breakfast. As he was making breakfast he remembered the day that Yugi and Mr. Muto let him stay here. It was the day after his village burned down. No one seemed to want to help him. That was until Yugi invited him to eat dinner with him and his grandfather. As they eat dinner Ryou told them everything that had happened to him. They then told him that he could stay with them for as long as he wishes. Ryou couldn't believe that they would be so kind to him. After that he became part of the family and had stayed here ever since.

Ryou put the pancakes on the table just as Yugi came into the kitchen. He had the list of chores they had to do today. He must have wrote everything down after he got dressed. Yugi likes to wear simple things like Ryou does. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

The house they lived in was a small cottage. With two bed rooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Because of this Ryou and Yugi have to share a room. But they didn't mind sharing. Not only did they have to take care of the house, they also had to take care of the garden and the farm animals.

That's why they write a list and divide the work between them. They have been doing this ever since Mr. Muto had hurt his back while gardening. They had wanted to help before, but Mr. Muto was a stubborn man and it took getting hurt; to finally let them help. Now they always do the chores around the house.

"So what are you boys planning to do today after your done with your chores."

"Well I was planning on going to the library. I don't know about Yugi."

Yugi looked up from his food to see Ryou and his grandfather looking at him. "Oh, well there are a few things we need at the market; so I guess I'll go with Ryou."

* * *

The people in the village always thought Ryou and Yugi were strange. It wasn't because they liked to read, that was normal. It was because they were both Hikari's.

Hikari's are males who can have children. Though they don't have to be with a another male. They can also be with a female hikari and let her have the children instead. The same would go for a female yami. They can have children with a female hikari or a male yami. It was really up to which gender you liked.

Ryou liked both males and females. Everyone in the village knew this, so he got his very own fan club of cute girls. Both yami and hikari. They didn't care that he was a hikari. Yugi on the other hand only liked males, so he's looking for his other half; his yami. Because of this, Yugi doesn't have a fan club.

As soon they got to the center of the village. A bunch of girls surrounded them. All had gifts for Ryou. Overwhelmed, Ryou tried to politely decline the offers. But none of the girls would listen to him. He was starting to wonder if maybe he should just go after males instead.

Yugi felt bad for Ryou. He knows, if he was in his shoes he wouldn't be able to say no to them either. They we're both to polite for their own good. But he wasn't in his Ryou's shoes right now. So there has to be something he can do to help.

"Sorry but Ryou and I still have some chores to do so he can't talk to you girls right now."

The girls looked over to him and glared at him. "That's up to Ryou not you." One of the girls said. "Right Ryou." The girls all looked at Ryou, expecting him to agree with them.

"I do have lot of stuff to do today."

The girls all sighed sadly but they all walked away from him. Ryou smiled when they left. "Thanks Yugi. I didn't think they would ever leave."

Yugi smiled back. "No problem."

Yugi got out the list and looked over it again. "So I was thinking that we could split up here. You can go to the library and I'll get the things on the list."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you later."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the library. The library wasn't that big but it was much bigger than our house. Opening the door the bell rings. On the left side of building are shelves upon shelves of books. On the other side the building was a desk. Sitting at the desk was the owner of the library, Isis. She had dark hair and had a mysterious air around her. She used to babysit Yugi and Ryou when they were kids. Now they sometimes babysit her kid. She was always a mother figure to the both of them, so it was least they could do for her.

When she saw Ryou, she smiled at him. "Hello Ryou, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine."

She him a the look. A look that means that 'I know your lying'. Then she smiled. "Let me guess, your fan girls have been bothering you again."

"Yeah kind of, I'm starting to wonder if I should give up on girls."

"I see, well that is up to you if you want to give up on girls or not. Either way, I'm sure you'll find your other half some day. So what kind of book are you looking for today."

"Do you have anything new." Ryou said. As he looked around the book shelves for a book to borrow.

"We're supposed to get another shipment of books by next week."

"Okay, then I'll borrow this one."

He picked up a book that read "The forgotten Kingdom". It was about a prince, a princess, a peasant, and a thief. They were all looking for the forgotten kingdom and the lost items.

"But you read it like three times already." Isis said in amusement.

"I can't help it. It's such a good book."

Ryou held the book close, dreaming of an adventure just like the unlikely friends in the book.

Isis give him a sad look. "Ryou I know how much you want to leave this town, to see the world. So why don't you go with Yugi and his grandfather when they go looking for rare artifacts. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going with them.

Ryou give her sad look. "I know that they wouldn't but Yugi and his grandfather should spend time together as a family."

"Ryou, you should know that they see you as family."

"Oh, I know but it's better this way. Besides they care more about rare artifacts then I do."

Before Isis could say anything else about it. Yugi came through the door at that moment. Isis smiled at Yugi. He smiled back. "Hello Yugi. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good. How's Mahado and little Mana doing?"

"They're both doing fine. Though Mana has been missing both of you. She's wondering when you'll come over to play with her again."

Ryou and Yugi smiled. They missed Mana too. "Don't worry, we will visit soon. Maybe when we get back from our trip." Yugi said.

"I'll tell Mana to look forward to your visit." Isis looked at the book in Ryou's hand then at Ryou. "Oh and Ryou."

"Yes."

"You can keep that book."

Ryou looked at her surprised. "But-" Isis shook her head. "No buts, the book is yours now. You have done so much for me that the least I can do is give you that book." Ryou looked at her confused. Isis chuckled. "If it wasn't for you I would have never said yes to Mahado's proposal."

"But I don't remember helping you with that."

"Well it was the time I was still babysitting you both. I was so lost when Mahado asked me to marry him. I didn't know if he was the right one or not." Isis smiled at the memory. "Then you asked me one simple question."

Ryou and Yugi were both very invested in what she saying. "What was the question?" Ryou asked. Isis smiled. "Does he make you happy?"

Ryou looked at her shocked. He had no idea that he had said that to her. He doesn't even remember it. "Wow, I didn't know that I helped you that much."

"Kids can be very smart when they want to be." Isis said. " You both deserve to find your other half. No, I know you'll find your other half."

Ryou and Yugi both looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you." They both said.

"We both should be getting back home now. Grandpa is probably wandering where we are."

"Bye Isis." They both said.

"Good bye boys. Tell your grandpa I said hello."

"We will." Ryou said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Shadow: **So what did you guys think of it so far. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. So a heads up. The only thing they will have from our times is the clothes. Everything else will be from olden times. Like instead of a car they will be riding horses.


End file.
